Mr Zebra
by Sweet Roses
Summary: Perfect is how everyone sees Izzy. Tai just wants one night where Izzy has fun doing all the things that he's against, although one night turns into a spiral of unforeseen problems between the two.
1. Prologue The Art Of Losing

Prologue  
  
The Art Of Losing  
  
Last call now I'm outta time  
  
And I don't got no Valentine  
  
Singled out now I stand alone  
  
An underdog in a modern world  
  
There's this certain appeal to the way and how Izzy works. It has to be quiet, and of course no helping of any sort. At least when it came to his laptop, no one was to touch it but him. No one really complained though, he was a genius that figured everything out. We were all much obliged when he got us out of some sticky situations.  
  
Although, the kid doesn't seem to have a life of any sort! When he's not at home you can be sure his mom is lurking behind a bush with some sandwiches and when he is, he is either adding this or fixing that on his laptop. It gets annoying. He gets invited to social events and he either talks about his laptop or is on his laptop.  
  
Girlfriends are out of the question for Izzy, damn we've tried boyfriends but he's not......... as he says, 'ready for a relationship'. What a bunch of bull, since when is anyone ready for relationship. Now sex.........that is totally out of the question, he wouldn't even look sex in the dictionary. We got him a one nightstand for his 19th birthday. A sexy young lady about his age, a girl he would never ever see again, and he turned her down. I remember that one the most because of the tip we had to give her because it was a waste of her time.  
  
That's it though. That's Izzy, perfect Izzy who has to wait until he's married to have sex and would never get high or drunk or leave the toilet seat up. He defines people who smoke up as people whom and I quote, 'don't know how to have fun'. I spent three hours trying to figure out what it meant, (Come on, I was high) and at 1:30 in the morning I called him up and asked him. His answer was simple and yet logical at the same time. 'People who smoke up do it for two reasons' he said 'One, because they don't know how to have fun and resort to a drug to make it fun and two, because they see everyone else having fun and decide that it is a better solution.' Then he went on about what computer games are entertaining and then something about getting some sleep; I was still kind of stoned when I called.  
  
I don't know how I got into the stuff either; I've only been doing it for a couple of years now. Only a few of my friends know and well, the friends that do it know too. Izzy knows because I borrowed money from him for it and he wouldn't give it to me until I told him what that real reason was, and I can't lie to one of my best buddies. Then he sat me down and gave me the 'talk.' You know the talk; sort of like the sex talk parents give when the kids are twelve or so. It's the talk that leaves you thinking......... 'What did they achieve?'  
  
It's something better left unsaid, like when your parents leave you at home alone and as if they have an urge to ground you for something, they deliberately say 'don't play with matches.' Now if the thought wasn't in your head before it certainly was now. So you sit there on the couch, watch a little TV and tweak all night until you burn something.  
  
That's Izzy in a nutshell, telling you things that you wouldn't think of and then gets mad when you do it. Like his classic saying 'don't touch anything' or 'just let me figure this out.' Naturally everyone wants to help and try and figure it out.  
  
Izzy's a good guy though. He looks after us all the time, makes sure we're alright......... even though he can't stop us from doing the stupid things. Even the genius can do (ahem I mean 'did') stupid things and we've never let him live it down. It was actually kind of funny, everything he's against he did. I know he'll thank me one day (still waiting), but if he got out more he wouldn't have had too much 'special orange juice' but that was his fault. We only took advantage of him.  
  
Ok everyone please tell me whatcha think about the first chapter prologue thingy Okies! Bai for now!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Sweet Roses  
  
BTW (what I said about weed is true! But it's funny to see people when they're high! LMAO Candice!) 


	2. For The Workforce Drowning

For The Workforce Drowning 

Falling from the first floor

Your lungs fill like parachutes

The windows go rushing by

People inside

Dressed for the funeral

In black and white.

---------

"""A few Weeks earlier"""

'Ok, I'm next' said Tai as Izzy handed him a card out of a hat.

'That's an easy one' Izzy said dully.

Tai chuckled a bit. 'Let me think.' He then started to giggle a bit.

'Tai Come on' Sora sighed. Apart from Izzy, Sora was the only one there that didn't smoke weed; she was just there with Matt.

'Ok...' Tai put one finger up and Davis shouted 'One word' Tai giggled again and Izzy rolled his eyes and inwardly sighed. Then Tai stuck up two fingers. 'Two syllables.' Tai nodded at Davis answer. Then Tai pretend to sit and then people starting shouting stupid words more or less syllables or more than one word. Tai then pretended to grab something and set it in front of him, he pretended to open it and then began typing on the invisible keyboard.

Someone, later to be recognized as Matt shouted out, 'Izzy.' Tai jumped up and laughed hysterically, pointing at Matt; as if that was the best he could answer yes. Almost everyone in the room was laughing when Izzy stood up.

'It wasn't me you idiots!' Everyone looked at Izzy and forced themselves to stop laughing, although you could really see that they were trying... maybe too hard. 'The word was perfect.' Tai let out a hyena slash snort laugh and said 'that's you! Perfect!' Then the room filled with laughter again and Izzy grabbed his laptop and left to go to the front door. Tai quickly followed.

'Aw come on Izzy' Tai grabbed Izzy's other shoe to prevent him from putting it on.

'Listen Tai, I understand that you smoke weed, and I somewhat have grown to live with it. I guess because you're my best friend Tai, but God, do you have to poke fun of me all the time in front of people I barely know?' Izzy's voice was quiet, just above a whisper so only Tai could hear him; Tai didn't really care who heard though.

'Awe, Izzy. You know Matt and Davis...my sister.' He said. He seemed quite clear right now to an extent.

'You're sister's not even in there Tai, that's Sora' Izzy said angrily and grabbed for his shoe.

'Yea I know. But come on I want you to stay Izzy. Please?' Tai pouted his lip a little.

'And do what? Charades is so juvenile' Izzy tried another quick grab for his shoe but the taller lithe boy raised it high above his head so he couldn't reach it.

'I dunno?'

'I think I'm going to go. Sorry Tai.'

'Izzy, you're the life of the party... who will look after my guests?' Tai asked and then threw Izzy's shoe down and grabbed Izzy's wrist instead.

'Tai let me go.' Izzy pleaded half tired. He started to drag him back to the living room with one shoe on and one shoe off and sat him beside a pretty girl who was obviously drunk and very high.

'Hi' she chuckled. 'Want some?' she shoved a shallow bottle of vodka in front of his face and she watched it slosh back and forth in the clear glass container.

Izzy shoved the bottle out of his face and back to the girls lap and politely told her, 'Not tonight.'

'Okay! Who is up for another?' Tai proposed and someone grabbed the joint out of his hand.

Izzy stood up and went back into the hall looking for his shoe, which ended up by Kari's room.

Grumpily, Izzy went to retrieve it. 'Goodbye Izzy.' Kari said over the top of her magazine.

'Goodnight Kari.' Izzy replied and once again turned to leave and once again, was stopped by Tai. Izzy brushed passed him this time and almost reached the door when Tai grabbed his arm and brought him backwards into his chest and held him there absentmindedly.

'Izzy! Seriously. What the hell do I have to do to make you stay?' Tai didn't seem to realize how close they were but Izzy did and he felt a little nervous.

'Well, if you really want me to stay Tai,' Izzy started 'then don't smoke anymore for the rest of the evening.' Tai quickly released him and Izzy turned around to face him.

'What? That's not fair. That's taking away all my fun.'

'It's fine I'm tired anyway. Goodnight Tai.' Izzy finished by nodding his head to him and then left. Tai just looked at the door and then stubbornly walked back in the living room where he didn't touch the weed for the rest of the evening. Instead he just sulked.

-----------

Okay...there the first chapter. Please tell me what you thought of it in a nice little review please. I know that there is not much going on between the characters right now, but please be patient... it will come lol! Bai!

Yours Truly

Sweet Roses


	3. In Too Deep

Chapter Two

In Too Deep

It seems like each time

I'm with you

I lose my mind

Because I'm bending over backwards to relate

It's one thing to complain

But when you're driving me insane

Well then I think it's time that we took a break.

-----

Izzy woke up the next morning feeling more angry with Tai then he was when he left. Somewhere in his mind he knew that Tai was a good guy and wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone, but the past two years have been rough. Ever since Tai made his new friends and starting smoking weed, he's been different. They were changes that even Izzy couldn't ignore.

Tai started to ignore all the old digi-destined, well except for Matt, Sora and the one who followed in his footsteps, Davis. It was Davis that really gave Izzy chills because he was so much younger then the rest of them. It was one thing that made him more upset at Taichi.

Izzy threw his sheets off and was going to have a shower when he noticed a few messages on his answering machine. They were from early this morning and from not too long ago. Izzy pushed the play button and listened while he went to get ready for his shower.

'You have four new messages.' Said the computerized voice.

Izzy almost ignored the message but when Sora's voice came on he listened more attentively. 'Message one... Izzy, whatever you said to Tai earlier really made him upset. He just sat on the couch for about two hours; you have to talk to him before we all go crazy. He hasn't said a word to anyone. You're his best friends you have to talk to him. End of message 12:57 am, Thursday.

'Message two... Izzy! Come on back to my house. We're all going swimming! Come on, it'll be fun......... are you still mad at me? Izzy! Answer the phone. End of message 2:03 am, Thursday.'

'Message three. Izzy, it is Sora again, Tai talked to me about what you said, and he didn't do anything last night. Really I'm being completely serious! And no Izzy, despite what you are thinking right now, no one set me up to that it's true. You should really consider coming over! It's going to be fun. Bye. End of message 2:35 am, Thursday.'

By now Izzy was ready for his shower.

'Message four. Izzy, you missed it man! You shouldn't seen Matt jump off the rock it was awesome. Anyway, call me when you get up, you're coming to my house Friday, and if that means I have to hog tie you and bring you over, so be it! It'll be like, a reunion! End of message 6:12 am, Thursday. End of messages.'

Izzy went to his answering machine and pressed the delete all button and then went to have his shower.

-----

Izzy was fully dressed and was going to head to the door when the answering machine caught his eye. He sighed and pressed the play button once again.

'You have one new message. Message one. Izzy' said Tai slightly disappointed. 'I thought I told you to call me when you got up. Now if I didn't know you, you already got up and had a shower and probably already listened to the others. If I am not mistaken you are probably on your way out Izzy Izumi. So you better call me back before you leave. End of message 10:24 am, Thursday. End of messages.'

Izzy knew that Tai would keep calling and calling and calling so to save his sanity he decided just to call the idiot.

'Hello Kamiya residents, Taichi speaking!' Tai was very professional at answering the phone, but as soon as it was someone he knew, he was stupid once more.

'Good morning most annoying person I know.' Izzy said dryly.

'Hey there's the Izzy I know.' Tai said cheery. 'I knew you'd call. See Izzy, I know you. You and I we're like this.' Izzy knew he was crossing his fingers, ever though he couldn't see. Izzy knew that he wasn't high he was just being Tai.

'So Tai, what were you thinking calling me all night anyway?'

'It wasn't all night, Izzy. It was all morning and besides I really need to talk to you about something.' Tai said.

'Whatever Tai, but not now.' Izzy said, trying to put his shoes on.

'Yes now.' urged Tai. Izzy thought that it actually might be important for once.

'Fine, I'm going out to breakfast. Want to come?' Izzy asked, now putting on his jacket. There was silence on the other line, and then there was a sniffle.

'Izzy, are you asking me out?' Tai sounded like he was about to cry.

'TAI! No, no, n- TAI! That's wrong.' Izzy could hear him laughing in the background and could vaguely hearing Tai's mom telling him that breakfast was ready. Tai quickly regained his posture and said, 'When and where?'

'Rocky Mountain House and now.' replied Izzy.

'It's a date' Tai snickered and hung up.

Izzy thanked the lord that they weren't face to face when Tai made that joke; otherwise he would have seen Izzy blush crimson.

-----

Somehow Izzy made it there faster then Tai, usually he always beat him everywhere. It didn't take long until he saw Tai and Kari walking towards them.

'Good morning Kari, Tai.' Kari gave a very pleasant smile and said the same back. Tai on the other hand shook Izzy but the shoulder and said,

'Come on man, I'm starving. I didn't want to eat what mom was cooking, it smelt terrible.' Kari nodded.

'That's why I came because I didn't want to eat it either, and besides I'm paying for Tai.' Kari said while walking to a booth seat, sitting down and taking off her jacket.

'And that's why we were late. You know I would have beat you here.' Tai said with a matter-of-fact grin on his face. Izzy just nodded and simply told him,

'I know Tai, I know.'

They all ordered the same thing, the breakfast special, which consisted of 2 eggs of your choice, a piece of toast, two sausage, four pieces of bacon, home fries and beans.

However, one can be picky, like Izzy who doesn't eat the beans or sausage and gives them to Tai or anyone who wants it really.

'So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?' Izzy asked casually before biting into a piece of toast with scrambled egg on it.

'Well, Kari had this idea to have a party with all the digi-destined Saturday and well; basically I just went along because it's a good idea. We'll track down all the chosen, Izzy it'll be fun.'

'Just the digi-destined, not any of the new friends you've gotten?' Izzy finished off his toast and then pushed his plate away sated.

'Well, no. It'll be one big party with everyone. I can guarantee you that Mimi is going to bring some of her American friends over. Just leave it to Kari and I to get in touch with everyone. It'll be easy half of them are at home anyway.' Tai grabbed the couple pieces of bacon that were left on Izzy's plate and shoved them in his mouth.

'Is everything all right? Can I get you anything else?' the waitress asked.

'No we're fine, thank-you' Kari said. The waitress nodded and left to check up on the other tables.

'We can make our own decisions Kari.' Tai looked at Kari as if she just sold his car for five dollars.

'Tai,' Kari was calm yet, her voice was laced with irony, 'either you stop eating now, or wash dishes. I only have so much money, and I'm not pay for an eight-course breakfast.

'I don't know if I'll go Tai.'

'Ok come on.' Kari pleaded. That really surprised Tai and even more so, Izzy. 'Everyone is going to be there Izzy, you wouldn't want to miss it.'

'I'll think about it all right guys?' Izzy looked both of them in the eye. Tai looked like he was about to say something again but Kari cut him off again by saying, 'All right. We'll wait, but you better call us tomorrow or else.'

'Well, we'd better get going.' Kari said. It took about five minutes before they paid their bills and then they went their separate ways home.

-----

Ok. Well, there is the second chapter. Um please review ok. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed... it means a lot to me.

Yours truly,

Sweet Roses.


	4. Show me Love

---Authors Note---

To all loyal readers... if I have any, which I find amazing if I do. Thank you for reading and thank you for wanting the next chapter. Well, so sorry for the wait of about two weeks. I had this chapter almost done and then I experienced total brain freeze and so I spent a week and a half watching Smallville and then going on a road trip. So here it is... the third chapter to the story.

This chapter is sorta like a song fic with the song called 'show me love' obviously... by t.A.T.u.... I know... but who cares...

So, please Read and Review... Thanx

Enjoy.

Yours truly,

Sweet Roses

Chapter Three

Show me Love

_This was an accident _

_Not the kind where sirens sound_

_Never even noticed _

_We're suddenly crumbling_

Friday.

Twenty-four hours until Tai's and Kari's party and Izzy still hadn't decided whether he wanted to go or not. On one hand he could see everyone and Tai but he could also see Tai doing the things he hated seeing Tai do. There was just no way avoiding it. He knew that if he didn't go they would probably just move the party to his house. And fave it; when you live between a crazy old lady and a sixty-year-old teacher who doesn't realize that he's retired, having a party isn't always a good idea. There was really no getting out of it; Izzy was going to Tai's party tomorrow.

Izzy spent at least ten minutes in front of his bathroom mirror after brushing his teeth debating with himself if he should call Tai. He could tell Tai that he wasn't going to the party and if they tried anything funny he'd call the police. Then he fought with himself saying that Tai is a good friend and would never do that to him, but then again Tai has pot stashed away in his room.

'I'm not going.' Izzy said quietly to himself. 'What will Kari say though?' he thought. 'She's never done anything to me and she doesn't exactly follow in Tai's footsteps, I'd be disappointing her as much as Tai.'

'Darn it.' he swore... well swore in his matter of speaking. 'I have to go.' He left the bathroom just as the phone rang.

_Tell me how you've never felt_

Delicate or innocent 

_Do you still have doubts that_

_Us having faith makes any sense_

'Koushiro Izumi residence.' He answered.

'Wow, very formal Izzy.' Came the bright and cheery voice of Kari.

'Good morning Kari, and thank-you, I have been trying.' He said, trying to humour her.

Kari let out a giggle while saying, 'well then congrats. So,' she said, now completely serious. 'Have you made up your mind about you-know-what?'

Izzy hesitated; Kari had put him on the spot. He couldn't believe it. Of all the people it was Kari who put him on the spot.

'Hello? Izzy are you still with the living?'

'Uh yea... I guess I'm am.' Izzy replied, not really making it clear which question he was talking about.

'Yea about what? The party or that you're still with the living?'

'Yes about the party Kari, you can go ahead and tell Tai that I'm coming.' Kari giggled happily on the other line.

'Hey Izzy, I uh- need to talk to you about something. Do you think you could meet me somewhere later on?' Kari asked him, which completely caught him off guard.

'What about?' Izzy inquired.

'Well, I'll talk to you later about it ok?' Izzy was a little concerned and very curious so he agreed to meet her.

_Tell me nothing ever counts _

_Lashing out or breaking down_

_Still somebody loses 'cause _

_There's no way to turn around_

'Where and when?'

'Tonight, we can go for dinner or something?'

'Dinner?' Izzy thought. 'Ok. Where?' he asked getting a piece of paper and pencil.

'Well, meet me at the bears den and then we will decide from there.'

'All right, I'll see you tonight Kari.'

'Good-bye Izzy, and thanks.' She said before hanging up the phone.

'Your welcome.' Then there was beeping and the line went completely dead. Izzy hung up the phone and decided to see if his laptop programs needed to be updated. Fortunately for Izzy, his messenger needed to be updated so he spent forty minutes updating and four hours trying it out.

Despite the fact that all day the whether was perfect but when the sun went down that evening so did the nice whether. It happened to quite cool Friday night.

Izzy had been standing outside of the Bears den for nearly twenty minutes when he finally saw Kari running down the sidewalk to meet him. Kari was wearing a lavender silk tank top and tight hip-hugger jeans. He started to think he looked quite formal with his navy blue slightly stripped tie with a pale blue button up shirt, and black slacks. Of course over top he had his black leather jacket that when Izzy got it, Tai laughed for about an hour saying that it wasn't Izzy material.

_Staring at your photograph _

_Everything now in the past_

Never felt so lonely I 

_Wish that you could show me love_

'Aren't you cold?' Izzy asked

'Just a bit.' She replied. 'If I had known it would have been this cold I would have brought a sweatshirt or something.'

Izzy took his jacket off and handed it to Kari. 'Here.'

'No I can't take that. You were a least smart enough to bring a jacket, I wasn't. I shall suffer.' She said laughing slightly.

'I am wearing more then you...' Izzy said so that she would accept the coat and then realized how that sounded. 'What I mean is... I'm not going to go around wearing tank tops and stuff because I'm a guy'

Kari giggled. 'I know. Well, if you insist.' She grabbed the jacket and put it on. 'Thank you Izzy.'

'Don't worry about it.'

'By the way, Izzy, which restaurant are we going to?' Kari stopped and stared quizzical at him.

'Well, I guess we should figure that out. Flamingoes is about a ten minute walk and Co Co Jerry's is practically across the street.' He pointed towards the restaurant.

'Okay, it's closer so lets go there.' Kari said in agreement.

'Izzy, I've been thinking things through over the last couple of hours and it has dawned on me. Every person there will be drinking and will most likely will want you to as well.' Kari wasn't even looking at Izzy as she spoke; she seemed more interested in the baked potato she was trying to mutilate.

'I don't have to drink because people want me to Kari.'

'I-I know Izzy, but you'd have much more fun if you had some shots or something, a beer, maybe even a cooler.'

'Did Tai make you do this?' he asked.

'No' she said looking up finally and looking Izzy right in the eye as if to prove to him that she was telling the truth.

'Then why all of a sudden are you on the never ending mission to get me to drink?'

Izzy sighed, closely followed by Kari. 'Because, you're meeting up with old friends that you haven't seen in about two years, three for some and its just there's going to be alcohol. Everyone's going to drink I thought that maybe you would feel left out.'

'So you asked me to dinner to tell me this?'

'No. That's not the only reason. I'm making you buy some alcohol, not a lot but just enough to get you buzzed to let you see what it's like. So it wont be your first time tomorrow night.' Kari bent over her plate slightly and ate some of her potatoes and beans.

'You want me to buy alcohol, so I can get drunk and then wake up and then go drinking the night after?'

'Well, not drunk exactly.' Kari said sheepishly.

_Random acts of mindlessness_

Commonplace occurrences 

_Chances and surprises _

_Another state of consciousness_

'I don't know Kari.'

'Come on Izzy... please... please?' Kari put her fork down. 'I know it is everything you don't believe in and all but, for me?'

'Kari, I just can't.' Izzy put his fork down as well. Kari titled her head to the side a little to look at Izzy skeptical.

'Are you telling me that you are serious that you don't even want to try alcohol? I can understand about the drugs, I don't like them either, but this? It's nothing just a little buzz, that's all.' She smiled a little bit. 'Just a little, just to show you what it's like.'

'I don't think it's a good idea Kari.'

'I won't drink ok. I'll make sure you don't go all stupid, I'll look after you and I'll even buy the alcohol ok?' Kari picked her fork back up and took another mouthful of food.

Izzy breathed deep and then sighed audibly.

'Just this once, Izzy and I'll never ask you of anything else.'

'Then tomorrow.'

'Listen Izzy, they're going to be a lot worse then I am tomorrow you know.' Kari pushed her plate away from her and leaned her elbow on the table and rested her forehead on her fingers. 'Consider me light.'

'This is 'considered' peer pressure'

Kari gave a light smile. 'So smart Izzy. I know that it seems that way now, but you'll thank me later.'

'You're so naïve, Kari.' Kari reached across the table and put one hand over Izzy's.

You play games, I play tricks 

_Girls and Girls, but you're the one_

_Like a game of pick-up-sticks_

_Played by fucking lunatics_

'Aren't you?' Kari said and then quickly brought her hand back and placed it on her lap.

'Seriously Izzy, what do you have to lose? Your dignity? Pride? The fact that you wont be able to say you haven't done anything wrong in the twenty-some years you've lived? Take a walk on the wild side Izzy. Just once because to be honest, I think you lost your dignity a while ago.'

'Alright, fine.' He looked at her and she slightly clapped her hands. Then he looked at her and said sharply, 'It's still peer pressure.'

'Sorry.' She said 'but a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do.'

They had paid for their meals and just made the liquor store. Izzy went in and bought a twelve pack of vodka coolers. Kari had told him to get them out and also paid for it because Izzy refused to.

'Can we stop off at my house; I need to get a few things. Oh and is it all right if I spend the night at your house?'

'I don't think it's a problem but I think your mom will mind.' Izzy said as they turned towards Kari's house.

'Don't worry, my mom's not home. That's why we're having this party. She's staying at a friend's house for the whole weekend. Tai and I have the house to ourselves.' She giggled.

'Ok. As long as it's fine with Tai.'

'I can guarantee you Izzy, Tai should be sleeping on the couch till morning, and besides, he wont care. You're his best friend and I'm sure he trusts you.' Kari said before walking into their apartment.

'That's not what I meant.' He whispered before walking inside and talking off of his shoes. He looked into the living room and Kari was true to her word; Tai was lying on the couch sleeping while some reality television show played.

When he heard a door close he looked up and saw Kari carrying his jacket and a bag. She now was wearing her own jacket.

'Here,' she handed him her bag of clothes, 'put it in here.' He took the bag and put the alcohol inside and handed it back to her. Izzy put his shoes back on and when he stood up his jacket was held out to him.

'Thanks Kari.' He said politely. She nodded and smiled again.

'Let's go.' Kari said and then walked out the door and then waited for him to leave. She shut the door behind him and locked it. 'For Tai's safety' she snorted. 'I'm sure he wouldn't hear someone who was trying to kill him.'

'Wow. No new messages. That's a first.' Izzy said while passing by his answering machine and loosing his tie. 'I'll be right back. Make yourself at home.'

'I find it funny.' Kari shouted to Izzy.

'What?' he inquired.

'Well, I'm hanging out with my brothers friend and he's nowhere to be found... here anyway.'

Izzy walked out wearing the same slacks as earlier but wearing a long sleeved red shirt.

'Really let yourself go don't ya' Kari said sarcastically looking at the shirt that was a sad excuse for something comfortable. 'So...' she said and took out one of the bottles and shook it. 'Are you ready to let yourself go?' She giggled again.

'Kari, I'm having second thoughts.' Kari stood up and walked towards him.

'No you are not! I paid for this.' She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him over to the couch and sat him down. 'Ok this stuff isn't bad, it just tastes a little like alcohol and is only 7% alcohol. It mostly tastes like sparkling water or something. Here try.'

Izzy took the bottle and looked at it.

'Come on Izzy, you don't need to read the ingredients. It wont kill you!' Kari stopped talking for a second and then thought about what she said. 'Well, if you consume too much then maybe but there isn't enough alcohol here to do that.'

'Ok then.' Izzy tipped the bottle back a little and got a little bit of the liquid on his tongue and then quickly brought it away from his face. 'That's... odd.'

'Tastes good though huh.' Kari said and grabbed the bottle and took a good gulp and then handed the bottle back to Izzy.

'Not as bad as I thought.' Izzy said honestly.

'Well, it gets worse if you drink straight vodka or something but I told you. Go on, take more, you barely had any.'

Izzy did as Kari said, he took a little more, and then a little more and more and more and more. By eleven Izzy had drank about five and Kari had the rest and they both ended up being drunk, not buzzed, drunk.

_Show me love, Show me love, Show me love, Show me love, Show me love _

'_Til you open my door_

_Show me love, Show me love, Show me love, Show me love, Show me love_

'_Til I'm up off the floor_

_Show me love, Show me love, Show me love, Show me love, Show me love _

'_Til it's inside my pores_

_Show me love, Show me love, Show me love, Show me love, Show me love _

'_Til I'm screaming for more_

Both sat on the couch laughing and talking about stupid things. Kari snorted and then it sent them both into fits of laughter.

'I bet Tai would have a fit if he knew you were drinking with me and not him.' Kari said.

'So would your mom!' Izzy laughed and so did Kari not soon after.

'Why would my mom care?' she said. 'She doesn't care about things she doesn't know.' Again, despite the fact that it wasn't funny, they both laughed.

'I gotta get up.' Kari said. She stood up and wavered a little, tripped over a bottle and fell right onto of Izzy.

'You did that on purpose.'

'It wasn't me' Izzy said defensively.

'I like it Izzy. I like you.' Kari kissed his cheek lightly and then brought her feather light kissed to his neck and then starting sucking on it until she was sure she left a mark. Izzy sat up and in the process made her sit up as well. He pushed her against the couch and held one hand on her face and the other at the nape of her neck. He brought her closer and they locked lips messily.

Soon Kari had maneuvered herself so that she as straddling Izzy.

Kari pulled away once again and started to gently kiss down his neck, leaving a fiery path where her lips touched last. Kari looked Izzy straight in the eye and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, running her hands across his smooth skin. She ripped off his shirt and then clumsily took off her own shirt, with help from Izzy however.

Izzy slid his hands around Kari's waist and brought her up on his lap once more and covered her with kisses from her chest up. Kari took control again and grabbed Izzy's neck and locked lips with him again. Pants were the next things to go. First Kari's and then Izzy's.

He ran his hands up her thighs and then picked her up and lifted her so that she was underneath his weight and then all of a sudden he stopped.

'Izzy?' Kari hissed. 'Izzy!' She whispered harshly. She rolled him over and then realized that he had passed out on her. Kari rolled her eyes. 'So much for that idea.' Kari stood up and grabbed her pants, pulling them on. She walked over to Izzy and lightly slapped his face seeing if he would wake up, but he wasn't getting up till morning. She dragged Izzy to his bedroom where she struggled to put him in his bed, after about five minutes she crawled in beside him and went to sleep as well.

Yea, I know, I'm a disappointment, o well.... Ok leave a review. Thanks!

Yours truly,

Sweet Roses


	5. Regardless of Warnings

Okay, sorry for the EXTREAMLY long wait

For SlippingSanity (and friend), Killing Joker and ALLLL who reviews THANKS… this chapter is for you (promise there will be more :))

Chapter 4  
Regardless of Warnings

* * *

Koushiro walked solemnly to the kitchen. Everything in the fridge looked so disgusting. He felt that he should be eating something because it was so early, but nothing seemed to tickle his fancy.

His stomach was knotting and turning like when you when you first walk into the principal's office knowing you've done something wrong but you didn't know anyone else did.

Even the smell seemed to be off. He kept getting a whiff of damp dirt and dead grass. He let his hand slide off the refrigerator and hung his head. The quick movements of his head brought him to the realization that it was pounding. His sudden realizations that he was hung over made him clutch his head and moan in protest to the wretched feelings he was experiencing.

'Ugh! I don't see how Taichi can do this to himself. I should really find away to increase the toxic levels in alcohol before pyruvate so Taichi will feel it at 2 instead of 20!" He thought scientifically, even in his condition.

'I will never drink again!" he yelled from the bathroom angrily.

All that could be heard from the bathroom was heaving and sloshing into the toilet. Kari knew that this would happen so she stood by the door saying soothing words to Koushiro and threw up last night's experiences.

Koushiro groaned something and then went into another fit of puking. 'This is so disgusting.'

'I know. I'm sorry.'

There was a flush of the toilet and then the tap started to run, signifying that Koushiro was washing his mouth out and about to brush his teeth.

"You know Kari; I don't really remember everything about last night… I'm sorry that you had to take care of me…" Koushiro said through teeth brushing.

"Oh… you don't? What's the last thing you remember" Kari asked curiously.

"Just… talking and then … I woke up in the bed."

"Well besides you spilling coolers all over the carpet, nothing else really happened." She looked around as if the plants would expose her lie. She felt bad taking advantage of Koushiro last night, but she was drunk too and that's what she told herself.

"So you're coming to the party tonight right?" Kari smiled, standing in the doorway. Koushiro realized that she was in a tank top and tiny shorts.

"Well…" he blushed and then used a towel to dry off his hands. "I don't know, being drunk was weird and I don't think I want to do it again"

"But, Koushiro, I'll be there and I'll make sure that no one makes you drink. Please?" She begged and then raised her hands in realization. "I already told Taichi that you'd be there so you know what? You have to go' she smiled coyly and Izzy sighed.

'Okay, I guess I have to make an appearance"

'Good!' she said happily.

'Well Kari, thank you for your hospitality and I guess I'll see you tonight' Koushiro left the building and ran right into Tai.

'Izzy! What's going on? We're you looking for me? I was at a friend's house last night sorry!'

'Um no I was… well… I just wanted to tell you I'll be here tonight'

'I know Izzy' Taichi laughed and then asked, 'do you wanna come in or something?'

'No, I've got to go home and … work on stuff…' Koushiro replied knowing that the first thing he is going to do is shower and then sleep.

* * *

Saturday Night: The Party

Izzy dressed down a little bit for the party tonight. He didnt like Tais new friends, but it was good seeing Mimi. She still had her head on straight he could see and he could also tell that she was uncomfortable with Tais new friends as well. For most of the night Sora and Mimi were together catching up while Kari and Yolie caught up with each other.

More often then not Izzy noticed Kari looking at him and then pretending that she was really interested in what Yolie was saying. It was simply by accident but while Izzy was thinking about how strange it was to see everyone around he did start to feel left out. Here he was sitting on the couch alone while Tai and his friends were in the bathroom and the girls were all deep in conversation. Some people couldn't make it: mainly the people Izzy hung out with and he could only guess why.

'Guess who??' a pair of hands covered Izzy's eyes and he knew right away that it was Tai.

'Quit it Tai' he said in a calm tone. Tai jumped over the couch. It was strange but Izzy was almost positive that Tai was quite sober in every aspect.

'So, how is that drink treating you?' Izzy looked down at the rum and coke on the table which he had not touched yet. Izzy smiled slightly.

'I'll drink with you' Tai said and Izzy looked at him with question wondering what that meant.

'What?'

'Well, if you want I will drink with you, for your first time and if you don't want to I won't drink ok?' Tai looked at Izzy being completely serious.

'You won't drink at a party?'

'Yea, if you don't want to drink I won't drink with you' Tai smiled and Izzy knew he wouldn't go back on his word. 'Although I've already had a drink so for it to be even you'd have to finish that.'

Izzy thought for a moment and he found himself feeling bad. He knew this was Tai's life but he was willing to stay sober with him for one night and it made Izzy _feel_ bad.

'Well I don't know Tai. You seem to be having fun and I don't want to ruin that for you.'

'I'm not having fun unless you are and I know you're not because I _know_ you. So make up your mind because I have some great games we can play'

"Games?" Izzy asked quizzically.

'Drinking games; you know, Kings, never have I ever…beer pong… quarters' Izzy wasn't sure of what he was to do, but being drunk wasn't too bad last night he figured, it was just the morning. He told himself he would finish his drink and then see what he feels like. He told himself he was not getting too drunk tonight again.

'Well, Tai you owe me a night of doing things that I want to do alright? I'm going to try because I want to at least say I have tried something…' Izzy said trying to sound like he knew what he was talking about.

'You've been talking to my sister haven't you' he laughed. 'Alright I owe you. Tomorrow I'm all yours' Tai stood just in time to miss Izzy blushing. Tai looked at the floor and felt like an idiot. He lost all previous trails of thought and grabbed the drink in front of him and chugged knowing that he could use that as an excuse for his red cheeks.

A group of them played Kings and despite what Izzy had told himself about drinking little he managed to finish 5 glasses of rum and coke before he realized he was pretty drunk. Izzy dropped out of the game and went outside to get some fresh air and Tai followed.

'Izzy, man you're awesome' Tai put an arm around him and Izzy couldn't help but think it was a good idea to hug Tai back. 'So Izzy you and I?' Once again the comment made Izzy blush but when he realized Tai was holding a joint he realized what he meant.

'Um… I don't know' Izzy said but thought swirled in his head about at least trying it once. He did think about it before wondering what was so great about it and what made people do it. In his drunken state he thought it would be useful for science.

'Ok… well… I'm not going to do it tonight if you're not going to'

'Seriously Tai…'

'Yea, I don't have to at every party'

Izzy didn't realize what came out of his mouth until he said it, but it just seemed like a good idea. '… What if I wanted to try?'

'That's a different story'

Tai lit the joint and showed Izzy the best way to smoke it. The couple drags Izzy took made him cough and that was enough for him.

'It's ok to cough' Tai told him and then put the joint out. 'Are you doing ok?' Tai asked concerned not sure he should have allowed Izzy to be so stupid, but at the same Izzy was doing what Tai had hoped for years. He sighed and felt like terrible friend. 'Let's get you inside.'

Tai went into the kitchen to get water and left Izzy on the couch. He was watching all the other drunk characters and listening to the jokes and comments and finding them somewhat funny.

'I don't like this feeling? Do I? Maybe I do… things that I wouldn't usually find funny- are now funny… that's actually pretty hilarious… what a stupid joke.' He thought.

Izzy sat on the near edge of the couch, his hands tightly clenched on the couch cushions. He was staring into the middle of the room, where a person lay trying to swim.

"Being drunk isn't so bad- being high is stupid- but it isn't so bad… I still don't see why Taichi likes it so much…"

Koushiro lowered his eyes and found everything once again humorless. He raised his eyes to the face of Taichi and watched as he stared walked to sit beside him and handed him a glass of water.

'I- Taichi- please stop this with me- I hate it, I hate you, I hate everything I've become… I need you to help me now, I need to help you- I- I…' he thought bitterly and wondered how he ever talked himself into this, but he knew what the answer was and he wasn't the real reason he talked himself into this.

"Hey Koushiro?" Taichi said worriedly. He looked up and was welcomed with the warm tears that were caressed across his now heated cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"Can you take me home?" Koushiro asked pleadingly and Taichi looked at him skeptically for a moment and then nodded. Slipping on their shoes, the pair headed out into the dark sky that hummed with the streetlights.

Tai's shoe scuffed the road on every second step while Koushiro was still sniffling; a step behind Taichi.

'So- are you going to tell me why you're crying?' Izzy shook his head no even though Tai couldn't see him doing so.

Tai turned and grabbed Izzy's shoulders. He was slightly taller than Izzy so he bent down slightly to see into his eyes. 'This is about tonight isn't it? You didn't want to do anything' Izzy didn't reply.

'Then why?'

'I didn't want to ruin your night…' Izzy said his mind was racing with what was happening. Tai was here with him, and he was holding him making sure he was alright.

'You wouldn't have ruined my night. I would have had a-' Izzy cut him off by pressing his lips against Tai's. Izzy's hands found their way to Tai's neck holding him close. Izzy knew it was a bad idea deep down but the alcohol in his brain told him it was a good idea and egged him on.

He felt Tai's hands fall and he pulled away, breathing slightly harder than normal. Tai didn't say anything and Izzy could feel himself going redder than ever before. He wiped his cheek and apologized.

'I didn't really know…' Izzy looked at the ground wishing he would die. He has never done so many stupid things in his life.

'It's ok Izzy'

'I'm so dumb…'

'No you're not! You're the smartest guy I know. If anyone is stupid it's me! I shouldn't always think about myself. I mean I always wanted you to drink and have fun, but because you wanted to.' Tai grabbed Izzy's arm again and his free hand grabbed his face and raised it to look at his again.

'And you know I didn't mind…' Tai told him quietly making him turn crimson once more. 'I've got to get you home. C'mon.' he said.

Tai and Izzy started walking about and Izzy just tried to think of ways to kiss Tai again. In the back of his mind he knew it was the alcohol but it seemed like a good idea. He reached out and then pulled away only to reach out again. Tai noticed the slight movement at his side and instead of making Izzy have a panic attack he grabbed Izzy's hand and held it.

Izzy blushed for what seemed like 50th time that night and squeezed back. He kept his eyes directly on the ground and didn't look once at Tai until he was home.

'Thanks for taking me home Taichi.' He sighed as he let his hand go of Tai's.

'Do you need me to stay?' he asked and Izzy felt butterflies in his stomach. He wasn't one to want someone to stay or to even have thoughts of kissing in his brain on a regular basis but he was wishing he'd stay.

'You don't have to' Izzy said 'you still have people at your house'

'Kari's there…'

'Give me your keys Koushiro' Tai said as he reached into Izzy's coat pocket and got the keys. He opened the door and Izzy walked inside followed by Tai.

* * *

_**The bed is unmade like everything is  
Dark little heaven at the top of the stairs  
Take me like that, ruin it all  
Then build it again by the light in the hall**_

* * *

Izzy flicked on the lights and was immediately met by Tai's lips crushing against his. His arms flung around his neck and held him close to his body. Tai removed Izzy's jacket and then cradled his face still kissing his lips and eliciting soft moans from Izzy. Tai didn't even know Izzy was capable of anything that had to do with the opposite sex, or in this case…

Tai was partially right; Izzy didn't really know what to do. He just held his arms in the same place and didn't touch Tai at all. Only kissed him back with a strange passion that he didn't even know he contained.

Tai moved down Izzy's neck and began to suck on the flesh until it bruised over and over. Izzy just closed his eyes gripped Taichi's waist. Their lips found each others once again and Izzy started to push Tai towards the bedroom and he followed.

He fell backwards and Tai landed on top of him, straddling his waist. Tai's tongue forced itself into Izzy's mouth and he didn't know what to do so he just started to fight with Tai's tongue.

Tai pulled away and stared down. 'What now?' Izzy asked and Tai sighed. 'Bed… you're going to sleep'

'What?' Izzy asked slightly offended. 'Seriously, just trust me'

'Fine…' Izzy rolled over and didn't say another word. Tai left the bedroom feeling slightly ashamed but he couldn't help himself. It took all he had to leave the room. He grabbed a pillow and blanket from the hall closet and crashed on Izzy's couch.

* * *

Please review. More to come… soon I hope :)


	6. If Only

****

Thanks for the reviews... :)

**Chapter 5  
****If Only**

* * *

Izzy wasn't the one who slept in but this specific morning he slept in quite late. Until 11:30 in fact. Izzy's face contorted in the sunlight, his eyes squinting to keep out the rays of unyielding brightness. He rolled onto his back and stretched his arms and legs before coming to the realization of what happened last night.

In floods the memories came into his brain and he felt stupid. He distinctively remembers himself saying that he shouldn't kiss Tai. Tai... Izzy sat up in bed and straightened out his hair and clothes before sneaking out of his room.

On the couch was a mess of blankets, pillows and limbs.

'I'm sort about last night' Tai said calmly looking at how uncomfortable Izzy was; knowing that Izzy was drunk and knowing that he could have controlled himself. Tai looked away Izzy's accusing eyes hoped he didn't see the lies forming behind his eyes. His hands clenched the folded blanket he was holding, hoping that Izzy would say something smart that would fix this.

'You know I guess we just...'

'Were drunk' Tai finished. Izzy's eyes not fell to the floor and he stopped what he was going to say. Tai believed they were just drunk and he didn't know what he was doing. Izzy thought that that Tai might have liked him even in the slightest but he was only drunk. Koushiro bit his lower lip not knowing what to say next that won't make the conversation awkward.

But he didn't have to say anything. The silence was overwhelming and made both Tai and Izzy squirm with discomfort. Tai finally sat down on the couch, slouching over so that his elbows rested on his knees. The blanket he was holding was tossed to the side. He let out an exasperated sigh.

'I don't blame you Izzy, you were pretty drunk and it was your first time'

'No it wasn't' Izzy told him and then quickly realized that Tai wasn't supposed to know about Friday night. The elephant quickly joined them in the room again as Izzy searched his brain for something clever to say but he wasn't coming up with anything. Tai turned around to face Izzy with a puzzled look upon his face; mouth open trying to form words gaping like a fish on land.

'What?'

'I- um... well ... it you know, by first time I simply meant...' Izzy let out a defeated breath and mentally smacked himself for not being cleverer. 'Kari and I...'

'KARI' Tai stood with clenched fists and anger flashed in his eyes. 'She's 5 years younger than you' Tai yelled angrily.

'It was her idea, she was just trying to help me' Izzy ran his fingers through his hair; he knew he was a wimp and he knew Tai could kick the crap out of him. Words were his weapons, but Tai seemed too raged to listen what he had to say.

'And what did you do to her? She's my little sister Izzy' Tai's mouth shut and Izzy could tell he was trying his hardest not to punch him. Izzy swallowed and decided he would take this time to tell Tai what really happened.

'She just didn't want me feeling awkward when I went to your party. We didn't do anything but talk' he raised his hands in defence. 'I swear to you Tai I didn't touch her- we just talked all night and then I guess I feel asleep'

'That's why you were at my house god damn it Koushiro you lied to me too' Tai reached up and grabbed his own hair, looking at the ceiling.

'I didn't plan on staying and I didn't expect for the alcohol to be so effective Taichi, but you have to trust me nothing happened.' His face held enough truth for Taichi to believe him but Tai was still angry and still jealous that he spent a night with his sister and that last night Tai didn't want to do anything stupid to ruin their friendship. He cursed himself as he came to the conclusion that their friendship was already in jeopardy and before he could stop himself he blurted out, 'Stay away from my sister Izumi.' Tai walked away from the awestruck Izzy and slammed his front door.

Shaking his head Izzy didn't know what to do but give Tai time to cool down. For the time being he tidied up his room and went to have a shower.

* * *

Tai whipped open Kari's door and ripped the magazine she was reading and threw it across the room. His breathing was rigid and anger was painted across his face. He could feel heat in the pit of his stomach and he wanted himself to calm down. He was replacing his feelings of jealously with anger that was caused by Kari.

'Izzy told me what happened Kari, how dare you?' he towered over her sitting form covered in a small blanket.

'What?' She asked with confusion in her eyes. She removed the blanket off herself and went to retired her magazine that lay strewn on the opposite side of the room.

'Friday night, your little drinking party'

'Oh...' Kari said suddenly and decided her magazine could wait. She turned to face and decided she should tell him it was all her fault, because really it was. 'Listen Tai, I don't even think Izzy really knew what he was doing, I'm sorry I know he's your friend and all that and he older but a few years but I was the one who kissed him.' Air got caught in Tai's throat and his eyes narrowed, 'which I take it he didn't tell you.'

'After he promised that nothing happened.' Tai seethed. His temper flared and all he could think about was that he wasn't the only person he kissed, and also that he lied about it.

'Well Tai,' Kari started and then rushed over to her brother's side holding his arm. 'I'm sorry about that, but I don't even think he remembered. See in the morning he said the last thing he remembered was just talking... so I really believe he doesn't...' she noticed her bother calm slightly. 'You know Izzy; you know he wouldn't lie to you. You guys are best friends just let this go'

Tai shook her hand of his arms and pushed her away slightly. 'He's too old for you; I can't just sit here and watch him take advantage of you. You're still in high school'

'Shut up Tai, I can date anyone I want. And what does that matter you barely just got out of high school yourselves. So what if I like him,' Tai's breath got caught in his throat; he didn't expect her to come out and say it.

'Leave me alone Tai' She stormed out of the room and a second later Tai heard the door slam.

* * *

Izzy just finished his shower and was about to sit down to his computer when he heard a knock on his door. Not sure of who it could be Koushiro shrugged and walked to the door.

'Kari?' He asked puzzled noticing fresh tears streaking down her face. 'What happened? Does this have something to do with Tai?' Izzy can only imagine how he acted with Kari and he hoped it wasn't anything with the way he acted with him earlier.

Kari threw herself in to Izzy's arms and pressed her lips against his. Surprised by the action Izzy stumbled backwards not really sure what was happening. His arms were off to the side and his eyes were filled with shock. He didn't breathe or move until Kari pulled away and buried her face into Izzy's chest.

'Um... Kari... what happened?'

'Can I stay here tonight?'

'You've got school tomorrow Kari' Izzy said softly but unsure if that was the right answer

'I can leave from here, I don't want to go home' Izzy's hands were stiff weights by his side while Kari clung to him for support. He finally caved and nodded.

'Sure Kari, you can stay here.' He looked down at her and noticed how much she looked like her bother, and he raised his arms and held her until he felt her stop shaking.

'I have some work to do Kari, so you can just make yourself feel at home ok?' Kari nodded and padded into Izzy's computer room after him and sat on the floor. Izzy blushed slightly and wondered why she was watching him. He rolled his eyes. He knew why she was here and he knew why she wasn't watching television. He could tell that she liked him but the kiss gave it away.

Izzy was confused. He wasn't sure if he liked her too or if he liked the fact that she reminded him of Taichi. Or if she was just a replacement or simply just the first person to really come onto him. Whatever the reason to what he was feeling he liked the attention but he was also scared of it. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

For the last 5 minutes Izzy had been staring at a blank screen pondering what the situation was. 'Distracted?' Kari's voice brought him back to reality.

'Um, yea a little bit' he told her but also to himself. 'Why don't we just watch a movie or something, I can get this done tomorrow' Kari's face lit up.

'Can I pick it out?!' She jumped off the floor and Izzy's mind flooded with doubts and it was screaming at him that this was a bad idea and to abandon ship. Immediately.

She searched through Izzy's movies making comments on how boring they all were until she found a cartoon stashed away in behind all the documentaries. She placed the movie in the DVD player and it began with an array of previews. Her face was glowing and Izzy was pleased that he could at least make one of the Yagami's happy.

'Izzy' Kari suddenly said and he looked up from the glasses of juice he was pouring. He noticed she looked nervous, her hands were wringing around each other while her foot swivelled on the floor.

'Um... Koushiro... I guess I like you... a lot' she hung her head and waited for him to say something. She was ready to hold back tears being unsure of what Izzy felt. She waited in silence and then waited some more until Izzy finally told her, 'I – like you too Kari.' He stressed the word like.

Kari's smile spread across her face, wider than it had ever been. She jumped into Kushiro's arms for the second time that night and planted a kiss upon his lips. Izzy had never been in this situation before and he didn't want to hurt her. He was confused because he didn't feel anything for her and he knew he just lied to her and that was the dumbest thing he could have done. He wondered if Tai would beat him up more for "liking" his sister or shutting her down. Izzy embraced her back unknowing what he should do next.

'The movies started' he pointed out and cleared his throat. Kari grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to the couch. He tried to control the worry plastered on his face. He sat down on the couch and Kari made a point of snuggling up beside him. Izzy moved his arm around her in a more comfortable position and Kari smiled.

* * *

Tai felt bad for yelling at his sister, especially since it wasn't what he was really feeling. He went into his bedroom and opened his sock drawer and looked at the rolled joint and he realized he would rather go see Koushiro and apologize then to get high. He felt weird coming to that conclusion but he slipped his shoes on and headed over to Izzy's house.

The entire walk to Izzy's house Tai had his hands shoved into his pocket and was deep in thought wondering what would be the best thing to say when Izzy answered the door. Sorry just wasn't going to make up for some of the things he said to him. He climbed the stairs and just as he was about to knock he noticed Izzy sitting on the couch and then noticed the body laying on him. Confused he peeped in to get a closer look and realized it was his little sister. Anger and jealously rushed through his veins and he on the verge of breaking down the door and simply walked away shaking with emotion.

His face was stone as he sat on his couch at home. He opened the bottle of vodka that was in the freezer and began to take shots. He couldn't believe that Kari would go over and there and further more couldn't believe Izzy was welcoming her with open arms. His frustration clouded his mind and he continued to drink alone; something that he had never done. Tai felt ashamed and feeling as if were about to cry he lay down on the floor and eventually passed out.

* * *

Please review and I'll have the next chapter up ASAP!


	7. The Morning Breaks

Sorry guys for the wait. I've been moving for the last week and some so I didn't have internet :) Hope you like this chapter I'll have another up soon I hope. I'll be on my way Out West in a few days so bear with me guys  
Peace

**Chapter 6  
The Morning Breaks**

_A matter of complication  
When you become a twist_

* * *

Izzy awoke to the streaming blue light of the television beaming into his face. Kari was breathing lightly, asleep in his arms. Both were wrapped up in a blanket and in the corner of the couch. Izzy yawned, rubbed his eyes and then gently woke Kari.

"Kari, I've got to take you home you can't stay here tonight... Kari?" He shook her shoulder and she stirred, opening her eyes.

"Mhm..." she mumbled and raised to a sitting position on the couch. "It's 8..." she said mindlessly and leaned back down on Izzy's shoulder.

"Kari... I said I've got to get you home, I'm sure everyone's worried about and wondered where you went" he looked into her eyes and then followed up with, "even Tai..."

"Yea I'm sure he's just frantic right now not knowing where I am..." She stood and straightened out her clothes. "Look Izzy, I came over here because I didn't know where else to go and ... well ... like I said I like you but if you don't want me coming here just tell me." She stood rigid and cold waiting for Izzy to allow her to stay but he just lowered his head.

"Kari, I'm sorry but I can't let you stay here. It doesn't mean I don't like you ... but it just means I don't want to cause any more trouble with Tai then I already have."

She sighed and then wrung her hands together trying to say the right words. "I- don't know what you guys talked about earlier but I'm not always going to be here Izzy so when you make up your mind let me know...I just thought..." She grabbed her coat and began walking to the door.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Izzy asked hastily but Kari shook her head and left giving Izzy one last look. He let out a sigh and began tiding up his living room thinking about the work he should have got done that day.

Izzy sat in front of his laptop, the curser just blinking. He didn't know what to do or what he was doing. On one hand he didn't want to hurt Kari by telling her he's not sure if he wants to be more then friends but equally, he would be hurting her if he pretends to like her anymore more than that.

He rubbed his eyes. The weekend was one misfortune after another and he didn't get any work done. He closed his lap top and it clicked echoing through the empty house suddenly making Izzy suddenly feel lonely. He stood and stretched and knowing he had work on Tuesday he had to get this report done by tomorrow evening.

However, as if on cue his phone rang and he debated whether to pick it up. It rang again and Izzy stared at it. A third ring and Izzy turned his back to the phone and walked back to his office. A forth and final ring before his answering machine picked up.

"Koushiro!! Why aren't you picking up your phone!" Kari was crying on the other end and he rushed over and answered it.

"Whoa what's going on?" he asked.

"It's Tai- I don't know he just wont wake up I'm really scared" she said through uncontrolled sobs.

"Well is he breathing?" he was trying to weed through what was the biggest concern at the moment.

"No... Yes! I don't know I think so..." Kari was really hard to understand and if she didn't know whether Tai was breathing or not wasn't a good sign that she should be alone.

"Did you call an ambulance?"

"Not yet, I wanted you to come over first and see how he's doing before I get anyone involved... please just hurry"

"Well Kari if you think it's serious call an ambulance... I'll be right over" He hung up the phone and headed over to the Yagami residence.

The room was warm. Karis tear streaked face looked up from the floor where she had rolled Tai over. Izzy knew right away that Tai was going to be alright, perhaps not in the long run of things, but for right now he would be alright.

"He just drank too much" he told Kari and nodded towards the open bottle of alcohol.

"But why would people just leave him? If he passed out why didn't anyone look after him?" Kari looked at her brother and more tears fell from her eyes. Izzy helped Kari put Tai on the couch.

"I don't think anyone was even here Kari. I didn't even know he drank alone... but I guess he does..."

"No he doesn't. I know he doesn't and so do you. And I know he never usually drinks until he passes out that's just not like him at all." She paused and looked sceptically from Izzy to her brother. "Are you sure he's going to be alright?"

"Yea Kari, I think he'll as fine as one can possibly be if they pass out from too much alcohol" he said and then he and Kari took Tai from the couch and into his bedroom. "Place him on his side, just in case and make sure you keep an eye on him. When he wakes up make him drink lots of water" Kari nodded and then gave Izzy sorrowful eyes. He gave her a half smile and shoving his hands in his pockets he tuned and left leaving Kari to look after her bother.

Izzy didn't go home right away. Instead he walked around town for the longest time trying to think of the most logical way to approach what happened in the past weekend. He knew it was going to confront Tai; he had never been good at ever since they were little. Tai was that natural born leader and would remain that way, or it _would_ if Tai would learn self control. But Izzy knew that Tai was never one who knew what self control was- always pushing himself to be the leader and pushing himself to be the one who rescues everyone.

Izzy yawned and looked at his watch and noticed it was midnight; deciding it was time to retire for the night he headed home. Waiting for him was a message on his machine from Kari telling him not to worry; Tai had woken up for a brief time.

* * *

Despite his lack of sleep Izzy was up at 6, finished his report that he had to have finished by tomorrow morning to hand into his boss. He looked around his house, spotless and dust free and he wondered what he should do for the afternoon. He thought about fixing up his computer but wasn't sure what needed to be fixed.

His phone rang and he did want to answer it. He hoped it was Tai but at the same time his stomach was doing flip because he wasn't sure how to confront him yet.

"Izumi residence" he answered, his mouth feeling like a desert.

"Good afternoon" Kari sang on the other line and suddenly Izzy felt relieved.

"Hi to you too" he replied not really wanting to ask what she was calling for.

"Do you think you could meet me, so we can talk?" She asked sweetly and then added, "I'm on my lunch break, and to be honest I'm worried about Tai." Izzy was sold. This was going to be a conversation on how to help Tai so Izzy couldn't refuse going to meet her.

He looked at the clock on the wall and then checked his watch to make sure both were correct. He was to meet Kari at a coffee shop close by the high school in five minutes so he decided to take his bike. When he walked in Kari was already sitting in a booth by herself sipping on a hot chocolate.

"Thanks for coming" she said. "Tai seemed really mad at me last night when he woke, and he wasn't there when I got up for school in the morning and no ones seen him" she told him and Izzy was surprised she got right to the point so quickly. "I'm just worried about him- he never drinks alone"

"He's making everyone worry" he said knowing that he was just as worried about him as she was.

"I just don't know what to do- he's never acted so immature before; well not about this anyway. He never used it as a crutch before" she wasn't even looking at Izzy. She was staring at her reflection swirling in the brown liquid.

"What do you mean by crutch?"

"Well, I mean I know he does drugs but he doesn't do them to escape from reality-" she made quotations with her fingers and continued with what she was saying. "Izzy both you and I know something is really bothering him and that is what made him..." she paused and took a deep breath. "drink so much by himself. He's using it as a crutch to down out whatever it is he's going through and Koushiro I need _your _help to find out what it is. I don't care what you do; have an intervention if you want!"

"I don't think Tai wants to even see me right now so I don't think it's a good idea"

"But Koushiro he's your friend, good friend; you guys are best friends and I'm sure he's over it. If you can't get even get over what happened- whatever it was- then you're not being much of a friend... and you might not be the person I thought you were.' Her hands were wrapped around her mug and her eyes were glazed over. "So please..." she begged and then stood."I have to go to class now" she paid for her drink and left Izzy sitting alone with his thoughts and her last words. For several minutes after, Koushiro stared at the brown ring on the napkin and the way the spoon cast an oblong silver reflection.

_You might not be the person I thought you were... so please. _The words rang through Izzy's head and he walked around trying to come up with a plan of action. Did Kari really believe he could do something about this problem? Confronting Tai is never the best way of getting him to do something, His arms were crossed behind his back and he was deep in thought... _So please._

He let out an exasperated sigh and a lady gave him a dirty look as if he was an impatient teen. He looked at the "don't walk" sign and then back at her and just as he was about to explain himself the lady walked across the road. He hung his head and continued his thinking. Izzy found himself outside Karis school and decided to wait for her to get out of school. He needed her help if he was going to try and help Tai.

* * *

"We need to get him calm and sitting so we can at least talk to him before he gets all defensive" Izzy began. "That's where I really need you" He looked at Kari. "If Tai is still mad at me from the other day he wont even let me in the house."

"Ok" she nodded "and then you'll talk to him?" it was Izzy's turn to nod and he did so while standing.

"But its late so I should get you home and we'll just hope that this works"

The walk to the Yagami house was quiet. Neither spoke; when they were about to no words were able to be formulated. Both were deep in thought thinking about how this attack on Tai would turn out. Kari had high expectations for Izzy and was hoping that he would straighten out Tai.

"Ok you just go ahead in, when he's calm I'll come in..." Izzy said but the door opened and Tai was standing in the door frame glaring at Izzy.

"Tai" Kari was in shock.

"Get inside Kari its ten! You didn't call, you didn't tell me where you were! I called the school and they told me there was nothing going on? What the hell is a matter with you?!" Tai grabbed her arm and brought her inside. Kari held back tears and wanted to defend herself but wasn't sure what to say to him.

"Back off Tai, she was with me and she's worried-"

Tai looked at Izzy with fierceness and then back at Kari. "Now I found out you've been gallivanting with Koushiro." He pointed at the open door. Izzy walked in and grabbed Kari by the shoulders.

"Just go to your room" he said calmly and she nodded and stumbled to her bedroom and gingerly closed the door.

"That's not how a father figure works Tai." Izzy said bitterly and looked around the room noticing open bottles. "You've been drinking alone again?" he asked disappointedly. "Don't you realise how serious this is getting- you're really scaring your sister"

Tai lunged forward and grasped the front of Izzys shirt and pushed him backwards through the open door. "And when would I have time to notice? She's always around with you and as far as I can see you're just using her! Leave my sister alone." Tai shoved Izzy away and balled his fists.

"There is nothing going on between us Tai, what is your problem?" Izzy's temper began to flare.

"You, you're my problem Izzy. This whole thing with my sister what do you think you're doing with her anyway?'

"I'm not using her. I'm trying to help her Tai. And if you would stop your drinking you'd notice that" Izzy shouted. He did like Kari; she was the good in Tai that Izzy admired. He wished that Tai would notice that he didn't need to act tough all the time. " She at least has a head on her shoulders you just went down hill after high school Tai, and I can't deal with that." His breathing was rigid and before he could stop himself he added, "and sorry about the other night I don't know what I was thinking, but it was a mistake"

Tai froze. His last words stung and he didn't know how to react. He let his head look to the street, avoiding Izzy's eyes.

He continued with bitterness in his voice. "We both know if I wasn't drunk it wouldn't have happened." Izzy didn't move but stood straight and waited for Tai to say something. Tai pushed him hard into the wall.

"Did you know that you touched my sister? Did you know that you did the same thing to her that you did to me? Only she's not as smart as I am- she doesn't understand- she thinks you like her and you don't! You're just using her so stop it!" He yelled and slammed his fist beside Izzy's head and wide eyes.

"N-nothing happened... that night... she told me" Izzy couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe that she didn't tell him about it even after he asked.

"SHE LIED TO YOU! Just like you're lying to her. And just because YOU don't remember something doesn't mean it didn't. It did and now she's hurt" Tai's eyes burned and he was having a hard time thinking clear.

"She's hurt because of you. Because you're an irresponsible and childish brother if you can even call yourself that anymore. You're going to land yourself in the hospital or in jail and you're trying to drag everyone else around you down with you so just let her live her life and stop trying to control what you cant!" Koushiro knew this wasn't helping the situation and this wasn't at all how he wanted the night to go. He wanted to calmly talk to Tai and tell him the truth nice and easy.

Before Izzy could calculate what Tai was doing he felt and pain in his right cheek. His hand flew up to his face and covered the spot that was targeted by Tai's fist. He felt himself being pulled from the wall and thrown to the ground and in another second Tai released another punch to his right eye.

"Leave Kari alone" he seethed and then stood. Izzy picked himself off the ground and stared at Tai.

"You can't just control her Tai" he turned and left feeling his face start to swell.

"That wasn't very nice Tai." Kari angrily said to a seething Tai who stood in the doorway with clenched fists; clothes and hair dishevelled. Kari was in her pyjamas and was holding her headphones in her hands. Her eyes were yielding and waited for Tai to turn around and look at her. "Mom's going to be home tomorrow" she said softly and left a long pause for Tai to speak but nothing came.

"Stay away from Koushiro Izumi..." he ordered with a low and steady voice. Kari's eyes widened and she was unsure of what to say. "You're better then him." He closed the door and turned around and looked at her; stone faced and emotionless. 'Go to bed Kari, you've got school tomorrow."

* * *

I know it all seems weird right now but trust me- it'll alllllll work out :D

Review

Sweet roses


	8. Surrounded by Silence

* * *

Sorry all, I've beeeeeeen so busy with work. I've hardly have a day to myself... enjoy ... more soon.

Chapter 7  
Surrounded By Silence

_Did you want it to be this way?_

* * *

Izzy awoke to the phone ringing, pulling him out of a deep slumber. It was 5:30 in the morning and Izzy couldn't be bothered to get out of bed. His head was aching and the last thing he wanted to do was speak into the phone.

The phone insisted that he get out of bed. He rolled out and walked lazily to it, answering it with dismay.

'Izzy?' a hushed voice spoke over the line. It was Kari. Izzy felt weak inside- he just wanted to be life alone. He mumbled into the phone piece and then she continued to speak. 'I'm sorry about what happened last night- I tired explaining it to Tai, but he just didn't want to listen.'

'Don't worry about it Kari, I'm fine.' He leaned back slightly and glanced at himself in a hall mirror looking at how swollen his eye was. He sighed quietly and listened to the light and disappointed breathing of Kari.

'Ok, but if you need anything don't be afraid to call. My mom will be home soon so I have to let you go…goodbye Izzy.' She then hung up the phone and left Izzy to listen to the dial tone. He lazily hung up the phone, rubbed his eyes and then headed to the shower.

Drying off his hair, he turned on his laptop. He was distracted and he knew this. It wasn't often he couldn't focus on his designing jobs, but recently he wasn't able to get much work done.

Kari was hanging at the back of his mind and he knew now that he had really screwed up. Tai had said everything last night but Izzy was too blind with anger and self-involved to notice.

Sighing, Izzy clipped his laptop closed and let his head fall to the front of the desk. If he didn't have a page design by tonight his boss wouldn't be very pleased, but he couldn't focus. He knew that he would put something stupid and commercial together just before the due date and his boss would love it.

In his spare time, Izzy made generic page designs that could easily be tweaked to be whatever he wanted but he had never used them. He figured it was about time. His head was arguing with him

Izzy heard a rapping at his door. Moving his laptop away from him he walked lazily to the door half expecting it to be Kari.

'Hi' he said as he stood face to face with two police officers.

'Izumi, Koushiro?' one asked and Izzy nodded in question. They showed their badges and continued.

'We have a few questions for you. May we come in?' the other asked and Izzy nodded while moving aside. Swallowing hard he closed the door not sure what brought the visit.

'When's the last time you saw Taichi Yagami?'

'Last night. Why?'

'About what time would you say that was?'

'Um… ten or ten thirty, what's this about?'

'Yagami was found dead at 5:49 this morning. We are examining the body now but we suspect he died anytime between midnight and three. We spoke with his younger sister and she told us the two of you had a spat. Is that what happened to your cheek?'

Izzy's breath hung in his throat and all he could do was nod. He couldn't believe this- Tai was fine when he left.

'She also told us that he left not long after you did, which was around 10:30 pm. Did you meet up with Taichi at any point after leaving his house?'

'No- of course not- I- I was here all night. I didn't see anyone or stop anywhere. It was late and I had work to finish. I just – had a call from Kari this morning and she didn't mention anything. I don't understand I thought everything was fine… This is wrong.' Izzy stuttered.

'Were you mad at Taichi because he wouldn't let you see his sister? When he went after you a second time things got out of hand-' the one detective began painting a scenario but Izzy cut him off.

'NO! I didn't stop – I didn't even see him. I was home at ten to eleven… and I came here alone.' Izzy's breath was jagged and his head was spinning. He couldn't fathom who would want to murder Taichi. He also couldn't believe that he was being accused of it.

'Would you be willing to give us a DNA sample?' one asked and Izzy looked frantically between the two.

'For what? I was around him earlier that night- I'm probably going to have my DNA on him, he hit me-'

'-So you hit him back?'

'No! God don't you people listen?' Izzy's palms were sweating and he began to forget exactly what he did last night. Maybe he did do it and he just blocked it.

'We can get a warrant.'

'That won't be necessary. I didn't do … anything wrong' Izzy stated meekly, trying to convince himself of the statement.

Izzy heard a faint ringing. The three inhabitants of the room were silent as one pulled a phone out. He placed it on the table and Izzy stared at it. It rang several times more getting louder. Izzy told him to answer it but it was too loud and the detective didn't hear him.

It all went to black and Izzy opened his eyes. He was face down on his desk, bright afternoon sun streaming in through all his windows- a cramp in his neck. He sat up and looked around finally noticing his phone ringing.

He frantically rose from his chair and rushed to the phone.

'Tai? Hello?' he answered, breathing heavily not sure whether he had a dream or not.

'Hi Izzy…' the voice of Tai's mother suddenly dropped to a worried undertone.

'Mrs. Yagami… um is something wrong?'

'No- I just thought Tai was there. He told me he was going over and that you two were headed to some party… I just wanted to see if you two had left yet.'

'Oh…'

'Tai's not there?'

'No, not yet' Izzy told her absentmindedly while looking out the window.

'You two – are such good friends. I know you'll pull Tai through this.' Her voice was meek. 'If it weren't for you I'm afraid I would have lost Tai to those people years ago.' She sighed. He looked at his clock and it was 3:30. He hadn't realized that he slept that long.

'I guess I'm just worried about Kari, but I have to let her grow up and hopefully not follow in her brother's footsteps. You're always a good role model.'

Izzy wasn't sure of what to tell Tai's mother. However, not much was needed to be said as she changed the conversation once again.

'It's so strange that Tai isn't there yet...' she trailed off.

Izzy sat in silence with the phone pressed against his ear before he decided it would be best to keep her talking. 'Well, Tai did call and tell me he'd be here soon...' Izzy lied. 'He said he was getting snacks.' The last thing he wanted to do was worry Tai's mother, especially since he knew Tai would be home at some point that evening or next morning.

'Oh...' she said, her voice picking up yet suspicious as to why he didn't mention it earlier. Izzy, however, did find it strange that Kari was gone. He had begun to notice that both Kari and Tai were both acting like different people since the first time Izzy took a shot at Tai's idea of fun.

'I just need to give them freedom like I had as a child- but I'm just not sure what they're doing with that freedom. Besides, Tai's old enough now; he doesn't need to be told what he can and can't do.' Mrs. Yagami told him.

Izzy's computer screen was blank and it would seem like he was going to get no work done when his doorbell rang. There was a drop in his heart but then he just let it past and told Tai's mother, 'Well, Tai's here...'

'Oh... can I speak with him then?' she asked innocently and Izzy's heart stopped and he was unsure of what to do. Another knock at the door and the intruder let themselves through the door. Kari walked in wearing jeans and a sweater; mittens were covering her hands. Izzy hung up the phone not sure of what else to do- he just hoped that Mrs. Yagami thought he didn't hear her.

'Kari... what- are you doing here?' he asked.

'Well, Tai went off tonight- to this party out in the bush only he didn't seem himself. Lately he's been, well you know...' she trailed off and Izzy nodded. He knew exactly where she was going with that statement. After he thought about it he didn't think that Tai would be ok by himself in his condition.

'Oh... when did he...'Izzy asked.

'Well... a couple hours ago... he lied to mom... he never lies to her. I don't think she believed him.' Kari finished and her voice was solemn.

'Neither do I.' Izzy stated.

'Well... so I was wondering if you would want to come with me- to this party and bring him home, I don't think he should be out there tonight, he might hurt himself.' She sighed and looked to the floor. 'I guess I'm just worried.'

'Me too, and I have the feeling we're not the only ones... but that doesn't mean we can just start to meddle in his life Kari. You saw how he reacted last time when we-'

Kari cut Izzy off with a flustered yell. 'Koushiro Izumi I can't believe you. Whose head do you have on your shoulders? Right now Tai is out there probably doing something really stupid and you want to just sit around so you won't get into another fight with him. Some friend you are.' She was pink in the cheeks and she lowered her eyes to the floor once again looking ashamed for yelling at Izzy.

Izzy sighed and finally said, 'let me just grab a sweater...' he went into the next room and Kari looked around with her heart racing. She knew Izzy didn't want to date her and this whole situation seemed really suspicious but she was worried about her brother.

Izzy walked out of the room, pulling an orange hoodie over his head as he did so.

'How far is this place?' Izzy asked while the two slipped on their shoes.

'Well I'm not too sure about that. I don't really know where it is. I was hoping you knew or we could find someone who knew...' she trailed off obviously embarrassed.

'Well... I guess we can begin with Matt. Maybe Tai told him something about this party. And if all else fails we can finding out by talking to some random people.'

Izzy and Kari left his house quickly. It was almost four and it would be dark in a couple of hours. Izzy knew he had to find Matt soon or there would be no chance in finding where the party is once dark.

Only the people who didn't have a job were at the party when it was still daylight out. Izzy walked briskly to where matt was staying with Sora. Matt was one of those guys who loved to party- when the time was right. During the day he would work with the band so he was too busy to go off and live the life Tai seems to.

Izzy knocked loudly at the door. He could hear the television playing some movie and yet, no one answered. He looked at Kari and saw the desperation in her eyes. He knocked again, this time more loudly. The volume suddenly ceased. Izzy's face was shocked and he quickly knocked again. Seconds later Sora answered the door in pyjamas.

'Oh... hi...' she said. Izzy peered in- popcorn, movie, a blanket, but no Matt.

'Where's Matt?' Kari asked looking around.

'Well, MR. popular is playing a show in town will 8:30 – just a small show. And then he is heading to some bush party which I am refusing to go to this time.' She said matter-of-factly.

'Well, we're looking for Tai- where is the party?' Izzy asked quickly.

'Oh' Sora's face grew dim. 'I don't know that. I told him I didn't want anything to do with the stupid party so he didn't tell me anything.' She finished with worry. 'But don't tell him I care... because he'll win that way.'

'Can you tell us where he is playing then?' Kari interjected.

Sora looked down. 'Well- no. He didn't tell me that either. But I do know that they are meeting up at Matt's mom's house before they all leave so- you'll be able to catch him there.'

'Alright... sounds good.'

'Goodbye...' Sora said lightly and then closed the door as the two left.

* * *

Tai sat alone around a dying fire fit. The sun had finally begun to set. The people he always hung didn't seem to be as fun as they used to be Tai had noticed. While they were all off having fun and running around like idiots- he was staring into the embers drinking by himself.

He was conflicted. He drank because he was angry and he was angry with himself because he was drinking. It was a circle he was unable to stop. So secluded he sat waiting for the moment Matt arrived so he would be able to complain to him about whatever came to mind or just wonder off and be by himself.

It was 9:30 when Tai checked his watch. Matt was supposed to be there at 9. Tai simple figured he wasn't going to come. It appeared to him that everyone in his life was too busy with other people to want to be with him. Izzy and Kari were always off together and as much as Tai tried to control his temper when Izzy was around he just couldn't and words and fists flew wherever they pleased.

As far at Matt went, however, he hardly showed up anywhere so Tai wasn't really counting on him coming to this one. Matt was always too busy with his band and since they played a show tonight they would probably want to celebrate.

Tai's insides were fuming. The last thing he wanted to do would be to hang around people who were having more fun than he was. He stood in anger- leaving his make-shift log bench in the distance.

* * *

Alright there is that chapter. I'll try and have the next couple posted soon. Well there are only two chapters left so yea- they are pretty much written all I have to do is elaborate them. Well then, review. :)

Peace

Sweet Roses


	9. Fix Me

Chapter 8  
Fix Me

_I never took you for a trick but sometimes  
I don't know what you want_

_--_

Kari sat outside Matt's old house with her head in her crouched knees. Koushiro stood opposite her waiting. It had been a few hours since he last spoke with Sora.

Matt wasn't home yet. Neither was T.K. or their mother. Izzy just wanted to get a hold of Tai in some way and since he wasn't picking up his cell phone- no matter how many times Kari would call- Izzy knew he needed Matt if he wanted to get Tai to come home.

It seemed that every five minutes Kari would open her phone and check for missed calls. She was hopeful that Tai would call her back. She didn't speak with Koushiro since they got to the house, even though Izzy would mumble incoherently that they were going to get a hold of Tai tonight. She let out an exasperated sigh.

Izzy was slowly slipping into a slight comatose when he finally heard voices crawling up to his ears. It was getting louder and louder until he could clearly recognize it to be the voices of Matt and his band members. He could tell by the quickly growing volume that the band had a few drinks before coming home.

Izzy quickly walked away from Kari and met Matt at the top of the stairs leading to his apartment. Matt's face was that of surprise when he noticed Izzy followed by Kari sitting around the entrance of his home- a home he hardly visits.

'Hey guys... what are you two doing here?' Matt asked with sheer bewilderment.

'We're- I'm- worried about Tai. I know he went to this party but I need to know where!' Kari jumped to her feet pleading with Matt to tell her where Tai was as if he was withholding information on his whereabouts.

'I was supposed to be there a little while ago... but I decided not to go since other things came up. I know he'll call me tomorrow and be upset but I just don't feel like it. I'm sure he already expected me not to show up. Don't worry about him Kari, he's fine. He parties all the time.' Matt explained trying to comfort Kari with his simple words.

Kari's face contorted and Izzy knew she was upset with Matt. He always seemed to not show up when Tai invited him places- no wonder he was upset... Kari thought bitterly, suddenly getting a glimpse of Matt in a new light.

Izzy pulled Matt aside and spoke with a low and serious tone. 'Listen, I don't want to hear the reasons why you don't want to go and hang out with one of your oldest friends. What I do want to know is-' he seethed, leaning towards Matt, 'where this stupid party is.' Matt was silenced by Izzy's barrage of comments. Izzy wasn't one of those people who spoke their mind unless he was really angry.

Kari tried her hardest to hear what they were saying. She could see Izzy's fists were balled and his brows furrowed but she wasn't able to hear what they were talking about. The other band members didn't appear to notice or care what they were talking about.

'Because unlike you Matt, I care about Tai and I know when he's not acting normal. But I guess you're too busy with you band and having fun to notice these things.' Izzy wasn't sure where this was coming from but the words were just pouring out of his mouth as soon as he began to think about Taichi.

Matt's eyes were angry. He grabbed the front of Izzy's sweater, pulling him close. He spoke down to Izzy in the same demeanour that Izzy did to him.

'Don't talk so big Koushiro,' he fumed. Matt didn't like it when his loyalty was questioned. He then continued to tell Izzy the location of the party and how to get there. He talked down to Izzy and then let him go, not saying another word.

As Izzy left, Kari quickly followed asking him what he said to Matt to make them both so angry bit he brushed off what she was saying.

'I told him the only thing that can get through his thick skull...' Izzy stated bitterly. He knew Matt was a good guy and unlike Tai he did have his life together but at that moment Izzy knew that he had to belittle him to get anywhere.

'He said it's a bit of a hike to the place so tell me now if you want to come, Kari.' Izzy said, still on a rush from when he spoke with Matt.

'If you don't recall- I'm the one who asked for your help.' She said and Izzy shrugged, knowing she was right. If she didn't go over to his house he would still be at home trying to get some work done.

The party was situated at someone's house just outside of the residential area. It was a good place to have the party because it was far enough from the road or from other houses that no one would be able to hear them when they were loud.

--

Every five minutes or so Izzy would see Kari dial Tai's number but it would always end with her closing the phone when she got his answering machine. Izzy could see Kari shaking, she was cold but he noticed that she wasn't complaining about anything. The last thing he wanted was to find Tai and have him yell at him for making his sister catch cold. Izzy pulled off his sweater feeling the cool air kiss him arms. He brushed it off and then handed the orange sweater to Kari.

At first she didn't accept the sweater but then, after persuasion she finally took it, accepting that she was cold.

'Thank you' she whispered.

'You're welcome' he replied in a similar quiet hush.

As hard as Izzy tried not to, his mind kept swirling with thoughts of the past while since he first decided to try Tai's way of life. He finally realized that he missed hanging out with Tai. Izzy mentally kicked himself. Instead of fighting with Tai over how stupid he's been and how much he was drinking he should have been trying to help him.

The more Izzy thought the more he was distancing himself from Kari and anything she was saying. Kari's heart was racing the entire time she just had a bad feeling about the whole situation and she really needed to see her brother.

'I can hear people- we're close... Izzy... Izzy?' she questioned worriedly. Izzy spun around and met confused eyes.

'Sorry, what were you saying?' he mumbled.

'Aren't you listening? I can hear people; Tai's just up there...' Kari started to stumble her way through the dark field until she could see the glow of the fire. Izzy followed tripping over loose branches; trying to keep close to Kari.

Both stopped at the top of a slight incline. It wasn't much of a party- random people here and there with nothing exciting to talk about. Izzy noticed that every person around had a beer or alcohol in their hand and didn't look as if they were missing anything or anyone. Izzy scanned the crowd and saw that Kari was frantically doing the same.

Kari pulled out her cell phone once and again and began to dial Tai's number, hoping to get an answer this time. When she got the machine she skipped down the hill into the heart of the party looking for her big brother.

'Kari...' Izzy shouted after but she didn't turn back. Izzy rolled his eyes and then ran down the hill after her. If anything happened to her Tai would surely kick his ass. Izzy grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

'Kari we have to go about this thing logically alright. We can't just run around aimlessly in a place neither of us has been before alright?' Kari took a moment to respond but she finally nodded her head.

Izzy scanned the party until he found some people that he recognized as friends of Tai's. He walked up to them and they looked at him funny and then welcomed Kari as she walked up.

'HEY little Yagami' one shouted and Izzy saw her roll her eyes.

'I'm looking for my brother...' she said dryly.

'Tai... hmm' a dark haired boy begin to think and Izzy grew angry. 'I haven't seen in a while now that I think about it... I saw him walk off. Thought he was going to the washroom...'

'Maybe he fell in' another chimed in and the four of them laughed.

'That doesn't even make sense and it's not funny!' Kari shouted angrily and the boys stopped. 'This is serious you idiots! Where did he go?!'

'I don't know somewhere that way. He probably went home to sulk like he's been doing lately. He's nothing but dead weight if you ask me'

'No one did.' Izzy spat and then walked off with Kari in the direction of where he said Tai went off to. Izzy stepped over a log that once seated Tai but Kari didn't. She stopped, bent down and picked up a shoe.

'Izzy...' she spoke meekly, 'this is Tai's shoe... I can't find the other one...' she spun around holding the shoe tightly in her hand.

'Tai?' Izzy said into the darkness, using a tiny flashlight that Izzy kept for emergencies. It was better than nothing but it barely lit an inch in front of them. Kari followed suit and shouted out his name. There was no answer from the darkness. Kari pulled her out her cell phone and she quickly dialled Tai's number, his shoe wedged under her arm.

Izzy could hear the faint ringing but it faded as soon as Kari closed her phone sighing, 'I just got his machine again...'

'Dial again...' Izzy told her quickly and perked his ears up. She did so and, seeing Izzy listening, she listened hard as well. The faint sound of a beeping ringtone reached his ears and Kari pulled her head in the direction of the sound.

She ended the call and immediately hit the redial button- rushing in the direction of the beeping. Izzy took long strides until her head the beeping become louder. It would stop for a second and then pick up again when Kari redialled the number.

Kari saw him first lying in the damp grass followed by Izzy. Barefoot and barely breathing, Tai was motionless. Izzy couldn't hear anything Kari was saying- he barely believe what he was seeing. In front of him was Taichi Yagami- past out and half dead with shoes missing and an empty bottle beside him.

Izzy wasn't sure if it was fright, worry or angry pulsing through him but he was feeling something strong. It was hard for him to breath and it was hard for him to hear. He could see Kari frantically using her phone with tears running down her face.

The two of them struggled to carry Tai to the nearby campsite where not too many people seemed to notice that Tai wasnt conscious. Kari was having trouble carrying Tai and Izzy wasnt able to notice. He was like a zombie and he only had one thing on his mind and that was to carry Tai to the road where Kari had called an ambulance.

It was all strange to him. He felt himself becoming more and more worried about Tai and wasnt even able to comfort Kari once Tai was carried off on a stretcher and to the hospital. The red lights were blinding but he couldnt stop staring at them.

--

The smell of the hospital was sickening. Kari had went home and his mother wasnt speaking with Izzy. She told him to go home hours ago but he didnt leave. He wanted to make sure he was going to be ok but she wouldnt let him see Tai. She had been in Tais room for a long time and hadnt come out and Izzy took that as a good sign.

He felt bad for lying to Tais mother but he didnt know where Tai was either at that point, but it was useless trying to explain that. He closed his eyes and hung his head. When he opened them again she was standing in front of him.

'Go home Koushiro,' she said for the second time tonight.

'But...' he began but she cut him off.

'Hes alight. You two got him here in time- they are releasing him soon so you can go home.'

Izzy nodded and stood, grabbing his sweater that the nurse gave back to him.

'Thank you...' she said quietly. 'He would have died...I don't know what he's been thinking but I hope he'll learn ...' she turned and entered the room where Izzy was sure he heard Tai talking to the nurses still sounding slightly drunk.

_--_

_Okay... this is the second last chapter I will have the final chapter up ASAP its almost written yay! K so... yea it's a drama – so deal... it's supposed to be dramatic but I PROMISE it is a HAPPY ending so doooooon't stop reading yet :)_


	10. Hide and Seek

**Chapter Nine  
Hide and Seek**

* * *

Izzy lie awake in bed. His mind was an unfinished jigsaw of the day's events and the preceding that almost made his dream a reality. 'What would I have done?' Izzy thought looking at the beige ceiling tiles.

The minutes crept along his clock and he dreaded the morning but couldn't wait until the sun poked through his windows. Morning wasn't coming- not for a while and Izzy was too restless to sleep but too tired to get out of bed. He tossed and turned in what seemed like an Amazon of blankets and sheets that suffocated him.

The moon that splashed light onto the carpet gave him shivers. It made him think about Tai's motionless body being bathed in it when he found him. Blue lips- red lights. Those two things circled his brain unreasonably tying knots.

Anytime he found a moment of sleep his mind would be flooded with what-ifs and false actions. He opened his eyes to the disorder of his wandering mind and decided he wasn't going to sleep well tonight. There was too much to think about and as hard as he tried it not to think about it- the thought of Tai dying seemed inevitable.

* * *

Izzy awoke to a bright stream of sun in his eyes. It felt as if the world around him was working with a metronome. The birds, traffic and people outside suddenly began to annoy him after living beside it for so long.

A bitter taste was in his mouth. He rose from his bed and walked down the unfamiliar house. It was strange to him, he knew where things were but it didn't seem right. After swallowing a mouthful of water Izzy placed the glass on the counter and stared at his minimal reflection in the window.

He needed to speak with Tai, he need to know he was alive. In the back of his mind somewhere he felt that Tai's mom was lying and Tai was dead but he kept shaking the thoughts and resided back into his normal life.

He turned without question and marched towards his phone table. Pulling out the drawer he began to rummage through stacks of paper, throwing the discarded and unwanted sheets off to the side. This type of organization was unlike Izzy but at the moment he wasn't concerned.

Finally he found what he was looking for; a paper napkin with a coffee ring on it displaying a number underneath- Kari's cell phone. He picked up his phone and dialled. He waited through one ring, then another, then another. On the fourth a tired voice answered.

'Kari... don't speak. It's Izzy and don't say my name. Are you alone just answer yes or no.' Izzy blurted. There was silence and he could hardly hear her breathing. He heard a door close.

'Yes...' she said quietly.

'I need to see Tai, but I think your mom blames me for what happened.'

'She does.' Kari said bluntly. It made Izzy angry to hear the truth but right now wasn't the time to defend himself.

'Can you get your mom out of the house? Please I really need to speak with Tai.' There was a long pause between the two once again and Kari finally reminded Izzy that she was there.

'I don't know. He's been sleeping for a long time and I doubt my mom will want to leave him alone. He's doing alight Izzy, you don't have to worry.'

'Kari, this is driving me crazy!' Izzy shouted at her through the phone and she was taken aback. 'I need to talk to him I need to know that he's alright...' he lowered his tone back to a normal conversational voice. 'I'm sorry, I'm- It's just- I have to talk to him. It's important.'

'I see...' Kari said quietly and felt a bitterness yet calming tug at her heart. 'Of course' she thought. 'I'll see what I can do ok...' Kari told him and then hung up the phone.

It was 20 minutes before his phone rang again. He answered it before the first ring depleted.

'Hello?'

'Hi, I'm getting the supplies. I'll be at your house after I get them ok? Talk to you soon.' Kari said over the phone. Before Izzy could say another word, she hung up.

Izzy hadn't changed since yesterday. He rushed out of his house, pulling his shoes on as he did so. His orange sweater still smelled like hospital, Kari and of Tai. He had no reason not to believe Kari or their mother or even his own ears. But if he saw it with his own eyes there was no way he would be this distressed.

He didn't stop moving until he reached Tai's house. Even when his shoe laces became untied and the danger of him tripping could cause him to be even later- he continued moving. The steps seemed to never end, he felt as if he would never get there. Out of breath he reached the door and grasped the golden knob turning hard.

The door squeaked open and an empty silence filled his ears. He wondered how long it actually took him to get there. Nothing was cleaned and it appeared that breakfast had been untouched.

His breath quickening and his heart racing he padded across the dusty floor towards Tai's bedroom. His hand reached the door knob and opened it. Before he could register what had happened the door slammed in his face. Shocked he stepped back but shook it off and attempted to open the door once more but each time it would open slightly before slamming back closed or wouldn't budge at all.

'Taichi?' Izzy asked quizzically.

'Go home.' He heard the mumbled voice through the door.

'No...' he said softly. He heard a sliding noise travel from his height to the floor and he knew that Tai sat on the floor. He did the same thing and sat upon the floor in the middle of his doorway. He rested the back of his head on the door.

There was no conversation between them. The silence was comforting to Izzy; even though he didn't see with his eyes he knew Tai was at least alive. Whether he was alright- that was to be seen.

Izzy let his arms fall to his side and crouched his knees slightly until he was comfortably sitting outside Tai's bedroom door. He knew Tai was in a weird place right now but he didn't want to leave him alone. He wasn't even sure if he could leave him.

'Are you ok?' Izzy whispered. It seemed wrong to break the silence but he wanted to know. He wanted to hear it now. Not a lie, not from someone else, but the truth falling from Tai's lips.

'Yes.' He shortly replied.

'I used to be happy...' Tai said with a small voice. It took a little while before he continued his sentence and before it made complete sense to Izzy. 'Before when you used to come to stupid parties with me and not drink I used to be happy. I had fun.' Izzy didn't know what to say. He just felt Tai's spirit through the door and held onto it to give him comfort.

'When you drank with us it was fun and I thought it was your first time. It was funny...' Tai paused and waited for Izzy to get mad but he didn't. 'I thought you would keep doing it and then hang out with me more and not make me feel like the odd one out like I do.'

Izzy was shocked to hear these things. 'I'm funny when I'm drunk?' he thought and then turned his ear towards the door as if to better hear the words that were tumbling from his mouth.

'It was fun walking you home and taking care of you for once...' Izzy blushed at the recollection and waited for Tai to continue. 'When Kari told me you were drunk the night before it made me so crazy and I don't know why...'

'I'm sorry...' Koushiro apologized sadly, hoping that it wasn't too late.

'I guess I was jealous of my sister...' Tai's voice was getting smaller and smaller as if the words he was saying were not meant for Izzy's ears.

'Is all this my fault?' Izzy asked and there was a resounding calm.

'No... It's mine...'

Neither of them spoke for several minutes.

'You could have told me... instead of punching me.' He said in a joking yet serious tone.

'I'm sorry... I told you I was... resentful of my sister. I saw her having fun with my friend and I knew somewhere in my head that you guys weren't even hanging out... Kari told me all the time it was for my benefit but...' Even though they could not see each other Izzy could see that Tai was upset. 'I don't know where it went wrong. I had this glorious idea of you drunk in my head and when it happened- it was just stupid... I – I'm so stupid. I've wasted my life.'

'You haven't Tai; you're a good person...' Izzy was beginning to get confused. He had never seen this side of Tai, the side that was on the inside and not the facade of a leader. 'So you wanted to see what I would be like drunk, everyone did. It wasn't just you and guess what? It was funny because it's me. Your reaction was the same as everyone's.' Izzy attempted to comfort him.

'Tai, I never thank you... for stupid things. But I have to thank you. You made me feel human and less like a robot. I opened up in front of you Tai... more than I should have...' he was glad there was a door there because a blush quickly spread across his face.

'And when I said that the alcohol made me do something that night...' he waited with his heart beating. Izzy wasn't sure if he should continue with the words he was about to say but he did. 'I did it on purpose.'

'And Kari?' Tai asked after a moment of brief reflection for the both of them.

'Well, that was a different case. That was purely something else- as from what I hear I fell asleep. Alcohol impairs your frontal lobe, which scientifically speaking is the part of your brain that holds your short-term memory. You blackout because alcohol numbs the frontal lobe, so I don't remember because of that...I guess. But I know... it was different, it wasn't me.' Izzy finished and waited for the answer through the wooden slab dividing them.

'I really didn't remember would suffice...' Tai paused and Izzy wondered if he was upset. 'Brainiac' he said simply with a light tone and Izzy grinned slightly at the comment. It was sudden and unexpected when the sour silence fell upon them. A once lightened conversation turned dark.

'How do you want to look at me when I amount to nothing?' Tai said with a bitter taste in his mouth.

'You don't amount to nothing...'

'My mom wants to ship me off to some place so that I can learn to take care of myself better... is how she put it.' Tai finished with a dull thud on the door between them.

'Maybe it's for the better. If you really feel that way, Tai you have to do what people are telling you. No one wants to see you beat yourself up over something like this. You know how to please people and you were and still are a great leader. You just...' Izzy waited for Tai to erupt in an argument but nothing came, just the presence of the silence. 'You're just sidetracked right now...'

'I don't want to be alone... I... need you to help me... I ... its just dumb. Never mind that I asked.'

'It's not dumb Tai. It's hard what you're doing; you're admitting that you need help. I don't condone you for it. I-'

Izzy clenched his fists. He wanted to stand up and push the door open and hold Tai until he felt better. Izzy was surprised with the way he was thinking and feeling- it wasn't him at all, but until last night he never paid attention to what he was feeling; with the exception of that one night.

There was a strange exhilaration running through his veins but he wanted Tai to talk because he wanted to, not because he felt obligated to. Izzy's heart was thumping against his chest as he listened to the quiet breathing of Tai on the other side of the bedroom door.

Koushiro was actually content hearing nothing more. He felt that nothing else needed to be said, yet words were forming at his lips.

'I almost died...' Tai said painfully. 'I almost died because I'm selfish and I didn't care about myself or anyone else. You two... are giving me a second chance and I don't want to ever put you or anyone else through that again.'

'Tai I know you care about us, I can see it in your eyes. And if you don't believe me I'm willing to sit here in this same spot until you.' Izzy finished his sentence with a distinct tone and crossed his arms waiting for Tai to reply though the barrier separating them.

'You don't want to wait for me. Trust me...' Tai said and then added, 'I'm not worth it.'

Frustrated and out of ideas Izzy stood, and taking one swift shove he pushed his way through the doorway. Tai was tossed aside and Izzy stood between Tai's world as his in bewilderment not really knowing where that strength came from.

'If you weren't worth it,' Izzy bent down and stared into Tai's brown eyes. 'Would I be here right now?'

'...' it looked as though Tai was going to say something but he remained quiet. Izzy closed the door and leaned against it. This time he was face to face with Tai instead of being back to back.

'I promise you I'll be everything you need...' Koushiro told Tai quietly, who shuffled up beside Izzy on the door. Both stared at the wall opposite them and didn't say another word. Izzy and Tai both heard the front door open but neither was worried. Izzy felt a hand grasp his and he knew things were going to be different.

_-- So many nights  
__I've cried myself to sleep.  
__Now that you love me  
__I love myself.  
__I never thought I would say that  
__I never thought there'd be you--_

* * *

The end... finished... FINALLY complete. Well please review and tell me what you thought of my (cheesy) ending ha ha... anyway. Thanks to those who stuck with me through the whole story and... Well... the others :)

Peace

Don't forget to REVIEW! Yay


End file.
